The search for new C30 sulfur containing Nuphar alkaloids will continue, but special emphasis will be given to isolating those belonging to the 496 molecular weight series. Attempts will be made to demonstrate that groups of thiaspirane alkaloids, which belong to the molecular weight 494 series, can be interconverted through their sulfoxides. New reagents and methods for converting 6-dehydrodeoxynupharidine to the antifugal alpha-thiohemiaminals will be sought and new alpha-thiohemiaminals will be prepared and tested for their antifungal activies. Proposed schemes for synthesizing piperidine, quinolizidine and thiaspirane Nuphar alkaloids will be tested. BIBLIOGRAPHIC REFERENCES: The Preparation and In Vitro Antifungal Activities of Some Quinolizidine Derived Hemiaminals and beta-t-Amino Sulfides. R.T. LaLonde, A. I-M. Tsai, C.J. Wang, C.F. Wong and G. Lee. J. Med. Chem., 19, 214 (1976).